StarWars New Jedi Order The Liberation of Gyndine
by Patrick Karnes
Summary: The War is over the Yuuzhon Vong have surrendered, now its time the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi begin mop up operations, but is there a surprise laying in wait? Star Wars NJO Fanfic
1. Surprise, Surprise

The command cruiser Mon Monthma came out of hyperspace as close to Gyndine as it could without getting itself caught in the planets gravity well. The mission was liberation, the Yuuzhon Vong had given themselves up after the death of Supreme Overlord Shimrra and the Shamed One who had altered himself to use the Force, but there was still plenty of resistance. Nas Choka, the Warmaster of the Yuuzhon Vong fleet, had surrendered and called back to Coruscant all of the warriors that would heed his call, but their were still some that would not find their way back to the core and surrender themselves to the Galactic Alliance government.  
  
Gyndine being one of those planets. Although the battle on planet had been taking place for many weeks now it was far from over. Finally, drawing the attention of Cal Omas, the Galactic Alliance head of state, the Mon Monthma and Supreme Commander Krey'fe had been dispatched along with several groups of commando teams to take care of any in system capital ship battles, and investigate rumors of a new uprising of a Yuuzhon Vong leader. So far, all the Alliance knew was that this leader was regrouping what Yuuzhon Vong forces were remaining and preparing for a counter assault.   
  
As the Mon Monthma reverted to real space, the bridges view port filled with Yuuzhon Vong Coralskippers, frigate analogs, and several capital sized ships. The Star Destroyers alarms immediately went to red alert and crew began running to their battle stations. Admiral Krey'fe found himself rushing to the bridge as Jedi Master Kyp Durron fell in step with him. Kyp had not changed much since the supposed end to the war. The Yuuzhon Vong occupation had changed many people, including Kyp, but he still had his no nonsense attitude toward dealing with situations like this.  
  
"I'm assuming we will be calling for re-enforcements?" Kyp asked the Supreme Commander, he knew he was asking the obvious, but who knew in this day and age, perhaps Krey'fe had become arrogant since his promotion.  
  
"Where did they come up with the war vessels Kyp?" the Supreme Commander shook his head in wonderment   
  
"I don't know Commander, I thought we had accounted for all of their war machines, perhaps they had a hidden reserve that even Nas Choka was unaware of?" Kyp offered as an excuse to the commander. However unlikely it truly was, it was still a possibility.  
  
As the two finally stepped out on to the bridge of the Star Destroyer, they saw the full spectrum of what they actually faced. Even though they had already called for re-enforcements, what the Galactic Alliance could summon just may not be enough. It looked as if Yuuzhon Vong war machines were surrounding Gyndine. Back up began dropping out of Hyperspace from several different hyperspace lanes, but the odds were still far from even.  
  
Looking out over the view screen, he started to bark orders "Launch starfighter squadrons, calculate the probability of getting our commando teams on the ground and working, come around to point Tatooine, Alderaan, Coruscant!"  
  
As Kyp stared out the forward ports in utter amazement he listened to the Commander barking orders, and then he saw something that made his jaw almost drop to the floor. "Uh, Commander, I think we found where all these ships are coming from!" he pointed to the forward view screen and the Supreme Commander looked on with awe.  
  
"Uh oh." was all the Supreme Commander could utter, as he saw three Yuuzhon Vong Worldships exit darkspace and begin launching Coralskippers.  
  
Most forms of government always had a back up plan if the first failed, and it was looking as if the Yuuzhon Vong caste system was the same. Supreme Overlord Shimrra had not been the highest ranking in their government. Even if it was unknown to him, they had a higher power in their reach, and whoever that was, had been smart enough to hold back a second invasion force! 


	2. So it Begins

Jaina Solo and Twin Suns Squadron came out of Mon Monthma's hangers with the intention of keeping the vast amounts of Coralskippers currently making attack runs on Ralroost at bay, which had just found it's way out of hyperspace, and was on a course to get in firing position on the capital ship analogs. Jaina always found capital ship firefights to be the most dangerous. It was simply a matter of getting the ship into position, and launching all weapons against the other ship that you have available. It seemed to her that the commanders of those vessels had more courage and will then most any starfighter pilot.  
  
They began teaming up with their shielding trios, even though the new XJ model of the X-Wing starfighter had grab protection from the skips dovin basils, they had found that they were still able to get their shields "Grabbed" from them from time to time. Jaina dialed her inertial compensator to 95 percent, always preferring to feel the motions of her craft, then settled back in her seat and allowed herself to become one with the Force. Calm resolution coming over her, she grabbed her control yoke, and began to take her craft toward Ralroost. "Twin Suns, raise forward deflector shields and bring your ships to mark Alpha Alpha, One!" Jaina informed Twin Suns, the squadron respected Jaina, and at 21 years of age, she had already made the rank of Commander. Of course, wartime promotions were usually fast, as those ahead of you seemed to die much quicker, leaving you holding the reigns.  
  
"Twin Suns Two bearing to mark, raising forward deflectors, and powering up quad lasers" Twin Two responded to Jaina's call.  
  
"Twin Suns Three bearing to mark" Three checked in  
  
As the rest of Twins Suns checked in and they bore toward their mark, powering their shields and lasers, the Coralskippers took notice and began to turn to engage them. Yuuzhon Vong warriors were not known to be the type to back down from a fight, in fact, quite the opposite, they were known to be fanatical to their dedication and did not fear death. It seemed to be only a matter of time before the Coralskippers were in range. This was by no means the first battle for Twin Suns; in fact, they themselves had been at the liberation of Coruscant. Yet, most of the pilots were green, not having the experience of the pilots that most had at the start of the war.  
  
The skips came within range and magma projectiles began to fly from their launchers. Twin Suns split up into their trios and began the dance that always ended with death. Jaina caught a lock on to the first skip that started to bear upon her, and squeezed the trigger. Her quad linked cannons let loose a barrage of destructive energy, but even though she had the skip locked, and her stutter fire worked just fine, the dovin basils caught on to her fire as if it was merely snack food. Jaina had to take a double take as the skip began to maneuver and finally came up behind her. The Yuuzhon Vong let loose his projectiles and Jaina's X-Wing took a direct hit on the upper left ion drive. Fortunately, Jaina had been able to reach her shielding dial, and switch it to cover the rear as well, merely jerking her X-Wing into a nose over rear tumble that she had to fight to regain control.  
  
Jaina called upon the force to bring her emotions under control and inverted her X-Wing to face the Coralskipper, pressing down the trigger on her control yoke and sending out the destructive energies of her cannons, then switching quickly to proton torpedo's, she depressed her trigger button once again. The dovin basil singularity ate up the laser fire, but the proton torpedoes hit their mark and the skip exploded into a thousand fragments of yorik coral heading in all directions. "One down, a million to go!" Jaina thought as she moved to vector in on the next closest skip. She knew one thing, if they did not get almost the whole fleet here, and fast, this would be the most humiliating defeat that the Alliance had ever suffered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Supreme Commander Krey'Fe looked out of the forward view screen and shook his head in disgust. They were being slaughtered out there, and with only five or six capital ships in the area, the battle was soon to go downhill. Even with re-enforcements on the way, the Commander did not know if they could last. Kyp had left the bridge and flew out with Twin Suns, to try to keep the Coralskippers at bay, but even with eight squadrons of starfighters out there, he did not know if they could handle the sheer amounts of Yuuzhon Vong that they found in this sector. Three Worldships! The Commander began to wonder if Onimi had communicated with these warriors before his death at the hands of Jacen Solo.  
  
Krey'Fe knew that the Alliance had been caught unaware, and he did not enjoy the next order he was going to have to give. Placing his head into his furry head the Bothan almost felt tears coming to his eyes. Standing up and regaining his composure, he looked to the crew aboard the bridge. Finally, he decided, it was time to give the order. "Call back all Starfighter squadrons, inform all capital ships to calculate a micro jump to right outside the system, from there we shall decide how we are to handle Gyndine" with that the Supreme Commander of the Alliance forces walked from the bridge, heading to his personal quarters. He needed time to think on how he was going to explain this to the Galactic Alliance.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The battle blazing in space, all starfighter squadrons, and capital ships found there way to the appropriate hyperspace vector. Those starfighters that could not make it back to their capital ships either had a hyper drive, or died in a blaze of glory. Jaina Solo watched as her friends were being picked off one by one. Having made it herself back to the Mon Monthma, her anger began to well within her. They had been taught just recently, that so long as it was not combined with a desire for power, anger was not of the Darkside. Yet, the way Jaina felt at this time, she may have been falling to the Darkside and fast.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. A Bad Feeling

Chapter 3- A Bad Feeling Luke Skywalker sat upon his bed as Mara finished primping herself for the meeting that was to take place later on that afternoon. Ben was playing with father, as Luke levitated the child with the force and giggles emitted from young Ben. Mara looked over at the two with a smile. It was something that Luke had rarely been able to do since the start of the war, and now that it was all over, Luke finally had the time to be a father. That was something Mara had been waiting to see for two years now; Luke being able to have fun with his child.  
  
Finally, after Mara had finished preparing for the meeting, Luke stood. He lowered Ben back to the ground leaving him on his two little feet and walked over to Mara. He gave her a kiss upon the cheek and smiled to her brightly. She had not seen Luke in such a fashion for a very long time. It seemed that the darkness that had been within the Jedi Order for the past few years had finally subsided and Luke was allowed to be himself once again.  
  
"You look radiant today Mara" the Jedi Master stated as if it was the first time he had ever seen her "When we get home..." he let his sentence trail off in the wind as he usually did when he was being coy.  
  
"And you look as handsome as ever." Mara once again smiled in return to his statement. It was something she was used to at this point in her life. Luke could be no more complimenting of her if she had been Mrs. Galaxy just days before. It was amazing how far they had come in such short time. She remembered that it was not to long before that she had been trying to kill Luke for a dead Emperor. It felt as if she could simply blink an eye and those times would be back with her. Every moment she had spent with Luke to this day had gone by so quick, she did not think that the rest of her life was enough to spend with him.  
  
"The meeting of the Order won't take long love, we are simply trying to figure out what the rest of the Jedi Knights wish to do now that the war is over, then we have the rest of our day to do with as we wi.." his statement was then interrupted by the beeping of his holonet receiver. Luke shook his head, it always seemed that every time he was trying to say something of any significance to Mara that thing always beeped. It was of no surprise to him when it did the same thing this time. Mara looked to Luke as if expecting him to throw something at the view screen this time. She knew that he was getting irritated with all of the time he spent trying to fix the galaxies problems, and for once would like to get some time alone with his family. Luke walked up to it, showing patience with it once more, and hit the button that activated the receiver.  
  
"Skywalker here, what can I do for you?" Luke said without looking at the screen to see who it was, though Mara did, and her eyes light up with worry when she saw that the Chief of State looked as if he had not slept for days.  
  
"Luke, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...." Cal Omas started, but Luke instantly spun around to see the screen when he realized who it was.  
  
"Cal! What's wrong my friend, you look as if a bantha ran over you!"  
  
"Luke, it's the Yuuzhon Vong, they have not surrendered." Cal stated bluntly, and instantly the look of wear and tear came back to Luke's face. He wondered how this could be.  
  
"Cal, we sent the warriors into Coruscant's sun ourselves!" the confusion settled over Luke's face as if he instantly had turned back into the warrior jedi that he had been not but weeks ago. Every ounce of rest that he had had seemed to be drained from him in once instant.  
  
"They had a second invasion force waiting outside the galaxy in the wings, its as if they expected the first wave to fail. What I cannot figure out though, is why they would have sent their Supreme Overlord into the first wave, if they expected that it would not succeed?" Cal asked Luke, as if he had the answers.  
  
Mara then walked over to the Vidscreen and looked as if she was about to cry. The first force had almost destroyed that Galaxy, what would the second bring? "Cal, there is no mistake here? It's merely not the forces we had here, returning from Zenoma Sekot for some reason other than war?" Mara asked with a hopeful voice, although she knew better, she had to ask.  
  
"No Mara, I am afraid not, we traced their incoming vectors after they had entered the Galaxy, most of the second wave is at Gyndine right now, facing off against Alliance capital ships and Starfighters."  
  
Luke merely looked at Mara, knowing what was ahead "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
The Millennium Falcon exited hyperspace as close as it could to Mon Calamari without being yanked out of it by the planets gravity well, hoping that they could get home as soon as possible and start the luxurious vacation that they had planned. Han and Leia had been planning the trip for the past several weeks, now that the war was "over" they had no worries as to what their kids would be doing and weather or not they would be safe. Han looked over to his wife, the two having been the happiest these past few weeks then as far back as they could remember. Was it simply that they had so much time to spend together, or the lack of worry that kept the two smiling?  
  
"Well princess, only a few short moments and we will be on the trip of a lifetime!" Han looked to her, knowing what her reaction would be. They both had been looking forward to this trip since they started planning it.  
  
"Han, sometimes you surprise even me." Leia stated simply, she knew how much he hated to be involved on diplomatic missions of any sort, and the last one was one for the record books. They had talked several planets that had been deftly opposed to any sort of galactic government into joining the Alliance, and this time, it had been mostly Han that did the talking.  
  
Before Han could respond to her, the com beeped and he gave Leia an expected look, it was just Inbound Control calling them to let them know they were clear to land. He reached forward and clicked down on the button that activated the link and Luke's voice came over. "Han, got some extremely bad news for you, the Vong have attacked once again, and Jaina is in the thick of it!"  
Han looked over at Leia, a look of despair on his face. "Don't they ever give up?" 


End file.
